herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is one of the main protagonists in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a tomboyishly pretty female sky blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. She is responsible for maintaining and clearing the skies in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and dreams of joining their flying group. She represents the element of loyalty. She has a pet tortoise named Tank which is introduced in May the Best Pet Win!. Appearance She has a sky-blue body, magenta eyes, and a rainbow-striped mane and tail. History Rainbow Dash was the first in her class to get her cutie mark. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles the story of how she got her cutie mark. Her story is set in summer flight camp, where she defends Fluttershy from a pair of bullies, who refer to Rainbow Dash as "Rainbow Crash". Hoops, one of the bullies already has their cutie marks, where Dash and Fluttershy do not. Dash challenges the two bullies to a flying Pegasus race, and in the ensuing contest she discovers her passion for speed and for "winning", in her words. Going through the race course, she performs her very first sonic rainboom, not only gaining her own cutie mark, but also inadvertently setting in motion the events that would cause Fluttershy and her future Ponyville friends to gain their own cutie marks. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who is responsible for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies in Ponyville. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. **'Supersonic Fly': Rainbow demonstrated remarkable speed and agility in the air, Rainbow Dash has proven herself to be a capable and accomplished flier. *'Weather Manipulation': Rainbow Dash has demonstrated her ability to manipulate the weather numerous times. She clears the skies of Ponyville of clouds "in ten seconds flat", dispersing the clouds by kicking them. She leads water droplets out of a cloud, and creates a rainbow above her when the droplets splash against her. She teams up with other Pegasus ponies to create a whirlwind that sucks away clouds and snow from Ponyville, and she creates a tornado to vacuum the parasprites. Sonic Rainboom: This stunt is performed when Rainbow Dash flies up to the sky and flies down at speed, then releasing a a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Loyalty Embodiment: Rainbow Dash possess the element of loyalty. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only protagonist to be a former friend of an antagonist from the show. **However in the Season 5 episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie became friends of Gilda after Gilda save them and apologize for how she was mean to them. Similar Heroes *Princess Merida (Brave) *Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) *Edith (Despicable Me) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Misty and Korrina (Pokémon) *The Flash *Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears) *Magic Carpet (Disney's Aladdin series) *Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Peter Pan *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Maverick '' (Top Gun)'' *Little Miss Daredevil'' (The Mr. Men Show)'' *Raphael (TMNT series) *Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H.) *Clover (Totally Spies) *Turbo (Turbo) *Sylvia (Wander over Yonder) *Weiss Schnee (RWBY) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Dash (Incredibles) *Ellen Ripley'' (Aliens series)'' *Blurr'' (The Transformers G1)'' Gallery 830px-Filly_Rainbow_Dash_ready_to_race_S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash as Breezie.png|Rainbow Dash as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Discord talking and tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png Rainbow silently cries with Tank S5E5.png Rainbow Dash awkward smile S2E08.png.png Rainbow Dash ahhhhhhh S2E8.png Rainbow dash loves her stool by dasprid-d7d99tt.png Rainbow Scream.png Rainbow Dash is disappointed S1E16.png 20120423220611!Rainbow Dash's jaw drops S02E15.png Rainbow dash.jpg Rainbow Dash NYT March 2013 crop.png|Rainbow and her human counterpart. Rainbow Dash opening theme.png Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow_Dash 2.png Rainbow Dash.gif Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 11.06.17 AM.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Rainbow Dash 3.png External Links *Rainbow Dash in Christmas Specials Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Living Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Child Nurturer Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Protectors Category:Lead Females Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Amazons Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Artistic Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Dreamers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Victims Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Book Heroes Category:Mugen Heroes Category:Childhood friends